Safe Haven
by Jackson Teller
Summary: Cheyenne Alvarez had nothing more than pure bad luck. Everything she done turned bad for her. Her life in Tucson, AZ had been turned upside down when she had met her boyfriend, Dylan. Fleeing from a life she'd known to a place she knew that she could be safe. She finds a safe haven in the arms of the President of Sons of Anarchy…
1. Prologue

I felt the tears hit the brim of my eyes as I took and looked at John frowning. He needed his father, **_I_** needed his father as well. I had gone through so much in the past three years. I nearly lost John when Dylan tried to kill me. Then now I was living in a motel room with John because of Dylan. I sighed knowing the two were right. I needed to go home. "Come home." Gemma pleaded to me.

I opened my mouth to answer them when the room door came flying open. I quickly got John up and took him into the bathroom shutting the door and blocking it off. "You stupid bitch!" Dylan screamed out at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Get out!" I screamed seeing my phone was still on the bed and on.

"You're stupid ass is going back to the house. Along with that brat that you had." Dylan said outraged. "I swear if you don't I'll make his life hell and yours worse than what it is." He warned me.

I stared at him, my body aching in fear as I trembled. I narrowed my eyes shaking my head, "I am not going any where's with you!" I screamed at Dylan.

A grimace grin appeared on his lips as he inched towards me. His hand wrapped around my throat causing me to cough loudly as he squeezed harder, "I said you are." He seethed.

I clawed at his hand, but nothing happened. He moved me to the side holding my neck as he pushed the door open. "Get out boy." He told John.

John trembled as he took and walked slowly out of the bathroom. I saw the wet marks on his Spiderman pajamas. Dylan smirked, "Wet yourself again?" He snarled out to my son.

I narrowed my eyes as he turned and I head butted him hard. I kneed him between the legs shoving him out of my way. I grabbed the things quickly and my phone and keys. I ran out the door taking John into my arms and down the stairs. I saw Dylan's men get out of the van as I ran faster to my car. I put John in quickly and got in locking my doors trembling. I fumbled with my keys as I got it into the ignition as I backed out of the spot peeling onto the road speeding away. I sighed with some relief as I took and headed onto the freeway speeding for Charming and forgetting about the call I had just been on with Gemma and Jase.


	2. Fleeing

_**CHEYENNE**_

_**THREE YEARS AGO:**_

I_ stared into those amazing blue eyes looking at him. His calloused hand cupping my cheek as I frowned, "I—" He was speechless._

_"I knew it." I muttered as I pushed his hand away. I grabbed the small bag I had packed of my things walking away from him in the living room as I took and walked outside of the home, I had shared with him for so long._

_"Chey." He shouted as I heard him hit the door facing._

_I continued walking to my car as I pulled the back door open tossing my bag inside and going around getting in the driver's seat. I started the car up as I saw Jax pull the door open, "Cheyenne." He said._

_I looked at him tears piercing my eyes, "Leave me alone." I muttered pulling the door shut and backing out. I took and drove down the road turning and heading for the freeway. I had no idea where I was going. But staying in Charming wasn't an option, not after finding out that Jax had cheated on me with that stupid slut Wendy, and knocked her up. I sighed looking at my stomach a brief second cupping it. I sighed driving onward…_

"Momma." A tiny voice echoed causing me to look at the tiny boy that laid stretched out in front of me.

"Yes baby." I replied softly to my three year old son, John.

"When we go home?" John asked me causing a small sigh to emerge from my lips.

"I don't know baby." I told him pulling him up and into my lap.

He wrapped his tiny arms around me as I wrapped mine around him. Holding him close to me. I kissed the top of his head as I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it keeping John against me and in my arms, "Hello?" I answered not looking at the ID.

"I got your text." Jase said in a small whisper. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

I sighed and bit down on my lip, "I—" I paused hearing the phone shuffling as I heard another female come on.

"Cheyenne Marie!" A familiar voice echoed into the phone.

I groaned, "Jase you swore you didn't tell her." I said knowing they probably had me on speaker.

"You know how she is. She drives it out of you." Jase replied in her defense.

"What the hell, Cheyenne? You left and didn't call or anything." Gemma said.

"Gem…" I paused as she growled.

"Don't you Gem me. You tell me something so personal and then the next morning you're gone." Gemma scolded me.

"Yeah." I said lightly.

I looked down seeing John fast asleep in my arms as I rubbed his little back. I frowned staring at the little boy, he was identical to Jax. His blonde hair, bright blue eyes and that gorgeous smile that could make any woman go crazy. "Cheyenne, what happened the night before?" Gemma asked.

I sighed, "I went home to tell Jax. But when I got to our bedroom. He was in the bed with Wendy." I shouted. "Early in that morning when the bitch had left. He had the fucking nerve to tell me he had fucked her before. And she was pregnant with his child, also." I shouted.

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma sighed. "Baby you need to come home." Gemma said.

"No." I said firmly holding John against me. "I don't want Jax to know." I said.

"Ok, why?" Jase asked.

"He has a son already." I said keeping John in my arms.

"He has two, and he needs to know about him." Gemma said firm. "You being up there with that dope ass isn't good." Gemma said.

"And coming to Charming, facing the man I left that cheated on me, is?" I asked.

"He literally never forgave himself, Chey." Gemma began. "He literally almost committed suicide because of what he did to you. You two were high school lovers. Do you think he wanted to throw that away?" Gemma said.

"He did." I said.

"By mistake." Gemma said.

"Listen to me." Jase said. "Wendy drugged him, Chey. I know for a fact because I beat the shit out of the bitch the day you left and got the info. Her crack ass doped him and he thought it was you. She said he screamed your name the whole time they fucked." Jase said.

I felt the tears hit the brim of my eyes as I took and looked at John frowning. He needed his father, [i]I[/i] needed his father as well. I had gone through so much in the past three years. I nearly lost John when Dylan tried to kill me. Then now I was living in a motel room with John because of Dylan. I sighed knowing the two were right. I needed to go home. "Come home." Gemma pleaded to me.

I opened my mouth to answer them when the room door came flying open. I quickly got John up and took him into the bathroom shutting the door and blocking it off. "You stupid bitch!" Dylan screamed out at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Get out!" I screamed seeing my phone was still on the bed and on.

"You're stupid ass is going back to the house. Along with that brat that you had." Dylan said outraged. "I swear if you don't I'll make his life hell and yours worse than what it is." He warned me.

I stared at him, my body aching in fear as I trembled. I narrowed my eyes shaking my head, "I am not going any where's with you!" I screamed at Dylan.

A grimace grin appeared on his lips as he inched towards me. His hand wrapped around my throat causing me to cough loudly as he squeezed harder, "I said you are." He seethed.

I clawed at his hand, but nothing happened. He moved me to the side holding my neck as he pushed the door open. "Get out boy." He told John.

John trembled as he took and walked slowly out of the bathroom. I saw the wet marks on his Spiderman pajamas. Dylan smirked, "Wet yourself again?" He snarled out to my son.

I narrowed my eyes as he turned and I head butted him hard. I kneed him between the legs shoving him out of my way. I grabbed the things quickly and my phone and keys. I ran out the door taking John into my arms and down the stairs. I saw Dylan's men get out of the van as I ran faster to my car. I put John in quickly and got in locking my doors trembling. I fumbled with my keys as I got it into the ignition as I backed out of the spot peeling onto the road speeding away. I sighed with some relief as I took and headed onto the freeway speeding for Charming and forgetting about the call I had just been on with Gemma and Jase.


	3. First Meeting

All of the driving I had found myself doing the night before and most of this day, I sighed rubbing a hand over my face as I had parked at a truck stop. I saw my phone lighting up as I grabbed it seeing another threating message coming through from Dylan. I deleted it and sighed looking in the rearview mirror seeing John holding to his black dog that Gemma had sent to him when he was born.

I smiled as I took and pulled out knowing we were a good hour from Charming. I took a sip of the coffee as I continued driving for Charming. I was glad to be out of Arizona and away from Dylan. But I honestly couldn't help to think for how long, let alone if he'd found me.

[line]

After around two hours, I pulled into Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. I slowly peeled onto the lot as I parked in a spot. I killed the engine to see Gemma's head pop out of the office seeing the car. A huge grin appeared on her lips as I got out and got John out seeing him still asleep. Gemma instantly was the first one at me as she grinned, "Oh my god." She said tears brimming her eyes causing me to smile. "Can I hold him?" Gemma asked me.

I giggled nodding letting her take John from my arms. I smiled watching her met her grandson for the first time, "Thank god you're alive!" Jase screamed running to me.

I felt myself go backwards into the hood of my car as Jase gripped to me. I laughed slightly patting her back, "I'm fine." I assured my best friend since diapers.

"Are you sure?" She asked pulling back as she saw the bruise on my neck as she pushed my hair back. "Did that bastard do this?" She asked me.

I sighed nodding my hair, "Last night in the motel room." I said as I took and rubbed the side of my neck. "It's ok, he's not coming around." I prayed.

Jase nodded her head, "That bastard better not if he knows what's good for him." She scolded smiling at me.

Her eyes went to Gemma as she grinned, "Oh my god." She said seeing John and smiled at me. "He's beautiful, Chey." She cooed.

I smiled, "Thank you." I said as I stood shifting my weight a little. I looked around the lot seeing the bikes gone.

"Their gone till tomorrow." Gemma informed me.

I looked at her and nodded my head, "Oh." I said as I chewed the inside of my lip. "Does he know?" I asked.

Gemma shook her head, "I didn't tell him you were on your way back. Figured it'd be a nice surprise." She grinned.

"Good lord Gemma." I sighed running a hand through my long black hair.

I saw a very familiar face come out of the clubhouse as her eyes went wide. A grin forming on her lips, along with my own. I took off running as my little sister grabbed me into a hug and I held to her. "Oh my god it's true you're back!" Nichole smiled at me.

I smiled nodding, "Gemma and Jase talked to me into coming home." I said.

Nichole smiled hugging me one more time as she looked towards Gemma, "Is that John?" She asked me as I nodded.

"That is." I said.

"He looks so much like Jax." She said.

I nodded my head, "Every day I see Jax in him more and more." I admitted to her.

She smiled hugging me again as she saw the mark on my neck, "Did that punk do this?" She asked me causing me to sigh.

"Yeah." I answered her.

She frowned staring at me, "Dear lord." She said as I saw the anger building up in her face. "I am going to have Happy literally dismantle that prick." She growled.

I took and couldn't resist the smile that had crept on my face at her words. I let a slight chuckle escape as I took and smiled. It was good to be back in Charming. I was just hoping that when time came and the guys got back. That everything panned out…


	4. Blast From The Past

**_Jax._**

Chibs slapped my back as I took and walked to my bike. We had a few good hours of driving back to Charming. I couldn't believe that we'd be gone as long as we had. I took and saw my phone lighting up as I flipped it open, "Hello?" I answered sitting on my bike seat.

"Baby." Gemma spoke into the phone causing me to worry something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Abel ok?" I asked her.

"Abel is fine baby. Look I want you to know that someone is here to see you. Could you guys get back a little quicker?" Gemma asked me causing me to get curious.

"Mom, who is there?" I asked her.

She sighed into the phone as I heard the phone shuffle, "Jax." Nichole said.

"Hey Nic. You want Hap?" I asked her.

"No I need to talk to you." She said. "I know shit didn't go good with you and Chey." Nichole said.

I felt my heart tighten at the mention of her name. I took a deep breath leaning back a little, "So what?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care. When in fact I gave a big fuck about her.

"She's here Jax." Nichole said. "I didn't want it to be a surprise when you got here. I told her about that night and everything that happened, Jax." Nichole said.

I let a low growl out as I sighed, "Fuck Nichole. I told you not to ever tell her." I said.

"Jackson, she has a right to know that stupid crack head doped you up. Cheyenne loves you and she never stopped Jackson and she will always love your ass." Nichole said firmly.

I looked at Happy and Chibs nodding. "Hap, Chibs, and I are on our way back." I said ending the call.

"Aye, what's wrong?" Chibs asked walking over with Happy at his side.

"Nichole called." I slid the phone into my pocket seeing Happy get his worried look. "She's fine Hap. But a blast from my past showed up." I said running a hand over my face.

"Chey?" Happy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I said sighing. "Gem is wanting me to hurry back. So you two are heading back with me now." I said to them.

Both men nodded as I took and cranked my bike up. I saw Chibs telling Bobby about it as he nodded his head. I nodded pulling out and heading back to Charming. I had no idea why Cheyenne was back, let alone why Nichole and Gemma were wanting me to hurry back. All I knew was that I had miss Cheyenne but three years, I had no idea what to expect…


	5. Welcome Home

Gemma smiled up at me when John took and called her grandma. I smiled leaning into the kitchen counter with my back pressed against the counter tops. I watched Gemma with John and Abel as I smiled. "Wendy ever come around him?" I asked Gemma.

Gemma looked up shaking her head, "Jax won't let her." Gemma said. "Last time we ever heard from her. She was in rehab some where's." Gemma said.

"Who's helped Jax?" I asked Gemma sipping my coffee she'd made for me.

"Jase, Nichole, and myself." Gemma answered.

I frowned at how awful it was for Abel to not have a mother. I mean he had mother figures. But not like John, not like John had me. I frowned shaking the thoughts from my head as I heard my phone go off. I heard the music. _Highway To Hell-AC/DC_ playing as I slid my phone from the locked to unlock symbol.

I saw Dylan calling as I sighed rejecting the call. I saw Gemma turn around and look at me, "The crazy druggie?" She asked me.

I sighed nodding my head, "Yeah." I muttered dropping my phone on the counter.

"What made you go to him?" Gemma asked.

I could see all the works in her head ticking causing me to sigh. "I was hurting when I got there. He was my relief." I admitted. "He made me feel loved, and all. But when he found out I was pregnant. He tried to kill John." I said to Gemma once Nichole and Jase had them out of the kitchen.

"He what?" She questioned me.

"I had just brought John home from the hospital. He took and tried everything to kill him." I paused tears falling from my eyes. "I tried to leave him so many times, Gemma." I told her feeling more tears falling. "The more I tried, the more times he'd beat and rape me." I admitted breaking down.

"Jesus Christ." Gemma said taking me into her arms and holding me into her arms. "He won't come near you again. I swear." Gemma assured me.

I held to her as I nodded my head. I heard the bikes roaring from outside and all the engines go off. I pulled back from her wiping my eyes and sighing, "Sweetie, everything you just told me. You're going to have to tell Jax." She said.

I nodded, "I know, Gem." I sighed wiping my face. I walked to the bathroom to wipe some smeared makeup off and get myself calmed.

I could hear Jax walk in and ask for me. I sighed feeling my body tremble. I took and walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I stepped inside the kitchen seeing Jax's eyes light up seeing me. In all honesty it was like he thought they were joking or something. "Chey." He said softly.

"Hi Jax." I said lightly.

Jax made his way over to me as I took and looked at him. "Let's go some where's private." Jax said.

I just nodded my head as I followed him back to his mom's bedroom. I walked inside as he shut the door turning to look at me. "Why are you here, Cheyenne?" Jax asked.

I felt the ping like he didn't give a shit. I looked at him, "I knew this was a mistake." I said going to the door as he grabbed my arm forcing me to stop at his side.

I tried to jerk it away as I looked up seeing him staring down at me. His eyes looking over my every being, as his eyes landed to the bruise on my neck. "What happened?" His free hand touched the bruise as I flinched away.

"Don't worry." I said jerking my arm from his grasp. "I'll leave in the morning, so you can get on with your life." I said.

"Damn it." Jax shouted grabbing me and forcing me to stand still. "Why didn't you come back when Nichole and Jase told you? Why didn't you come home where you needed to be? With me." Jax asked me tears glazing his blue eyes.

"Because." I said keeping it to myself about all the shit that had happened to me.

"Why Chey? WHY?!" Jax screamed out causing me to flinch.

The bedroom door opened up as Gemma walked in staring between us, "Cheyenne." Gemma said.

"I—I can't." I said pushing Jax off me and running out of the room. I grabbed John in my arms leaving the house and getting in my car. I backed out and quickly peeled away going any where's but there.

John was laid on the bed in the motel room asleep. I knew being in [i]Charming[/i] and being in a motel room wasn't the best of ideas. I sighed pacing back and forth as I saw my phone light up again. I grabbed it seeing Gemma's name on it as I rejected the call. More tears escape as I dropped my head. I was running from a man that done anything and everything he could to kill me but failed. Now I was running from the man I loved who would protect me.

"God you're so fucked up, Chey." I said to myself.

I took and lent into the wall sliding down it as I heard a knock come from the door. I got up quickly and grabbed the gun from my purse as I cocked it. I inched towards the door and looked out the peephole seeing Jax standing there. I sighed to myself ignoring him knocking. "Chey, I know you're in there." He said.

Rolling my eyes I unlocked the door and opened it as I unloaded the gun tossing it to my purse. Jax walked inside shutting the door quietly behind him, "Why didn't you tell me?" Jax asked me as I turned to look at him.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That's my kid. You were pregnant when you left. The sick fucker that tried to kill my son, and did everything to you, even down to trying to kill you." Jax said the anger all over his face.

I sighed looking down as I felt his arms go around me, "Chey, I never stopped loving you. I will never stop either." He said causing me to look up at him. "You and John come home with me." Jax said.

"Jax… I… I can't." I said.

"Why?" He asked upset.

"What is Abel going to think about all this?" I looked at Jax.

"Gemma told him he had a new brother and a new mommy." Jax said. "And when I left he was crying from them to come home." Jax said.

I felt my heart clench at the saying of that as I nodded, "What if he comes? I can't put Abel in that danger." I said.

"He won't get near you. I swear." Jax said kissing my lips.

I heard John stir as his little eyes open locking on Jax. It was like he knew who he was without me saying anything. He got off the bed and ran over to him as Jax took him into his arms holding to him. Tears coming from both their eyes, and my own. I quickly grabbed the stuff up and walked out with Jax down to my car and his bike. He put John in his seat and took the things from me putting them in the trunk. He lent down kissing my lips deeply, "Cheyenne, welcome home." He smiled at me.


	6. Confused Feelings

"You just run right into his fucking arms again?" My mother yells into the phone. I roll my eyes sighing as I lean back into the wall.

"He's John's father, mom." I retorted to her.

"I know that, Cheyenne. But my god he cheated on you. He ran you out of Charming." She yelled.

"He did not run me out of Charming." I yelled at her. "I left on my own good will." I said.

"Because he fucked another woman behind your back. And claims to be 'drugged'." She yells.

"Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. I don't know. But three fucking years. Three god damn years, mother. John hasn't known his father. I think it's time things change on that." I yelled at her.

"Don't fucking yell at me Cheyenne. You and Nichole both have made wrong decisions. Your father and I gave you every damn thing. Your Uncle wound up dead." She cried out causing me to roll my eyes.

I sighed shaking my head, "Mom, Uncle David died due to a psychotic ATF agent. Not because of Jax." I told her.

"Your father…" She started.

"Jacob isn't my father. He never was and never will be. He is some prick that thinks he is god." I snickered.

I rolled my eyes as she began ranting about Nichole marrying Happy and me coming back to Charming after three years. I just ignored her and hung up. I sighed rubbing my temples seeing Nichole and Jase coming down the hallway with John.

"Hey sweetie." Nichole said.

"Hey." I said sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Everything ok?" Jase asked as I shrugged.

"Yeah." I replied and gave a light smile. I took and grabbed John up from where he stood smiling at him, "How's mommy's little man?" I asked him.

He took and grinned at me as he kissed my cheek, "I sit on big bike." He smiled.

I looked at Nichole and Jase, "He done what?" I asked the two of them.

"Relax." Nichole smiled at me as she patted my arm. "He sat on his dad's bike for a second." She said.

I shook my head, "Can you let Gemma watch him a bit? I need to talk with you guys." I told them.

Jase and Nichole nodded as Jase took John to Gemma in the office before coming over to me. I took them back into the Clubhouse and to the room where I had been. I took and sat down on the bed, "What's wrong honey?" Nichole asked.

"Mom called this morning. Mentioned about Uncle David and then Jacob." I sighed running a hand over my face. "Yelling about me running back into Jax's arms, and the whole drugging story and everything." I sighed.

"Ok…" Nichole and Jase said.

I sighed running a hand over my face, "Am I making the right choice? He did cheat. And I mean the drugging doesn't make sense." I told them.

"He told you the morning you left. He was a little sober up from the night before." Jase said.

I sighed dropping my head as I felt the tears fall, "I am going to find me a house here in Charming. But I can't be with Jax, not just yet. He's going to have to prove that he won't do it again." I paused. "I can't live in fear of him doing it again to me." I looked at them. "I won't." I said.

Jase and Nichole nodded their heads, "We understand." Both said.

I sighed getting up, "Nichole can you get John for me. I need to go talk to Jax." I said walking out.

I knew this was going to be a dent in things. But right now, I had to get his trust back. I didn't trust him, and I didn't know when I would. I still loved him, but seeing Abel, and everything. The memories of him cheating on me came back hard…


End file.
